ultimate_world_fighting_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Heberu Arc
Information 87, Gerardo and Ed had heard of a great treasure hidden in the Minotaur Maze, and that most people who enter do not return. Gerardo and Ed were not initially interested, however 87 had insisted they go, believing that it could work as leverage. Once they enter, instead of traveling the maze like they were supposed to, they instead walked straight through the walls, destroying the walls as they walk into them casually. Eventually, however, they notice that Gerardo is gone. When Ed turns around, so is 87. A minotaur immediately rushes into Ed, who grabs it by the horns and attempts to stop it by holding it there. The Minotaur overpowers him however, and rushes him into a wall. Gerardo and 87 appear, as they were inside the sone walls, they jumped out. After a while of fighting, they soon realize that it is too durable to be taken down for good. Ed then decides to lend his energy to Gerardo, and with it, manages to turn into a ssjb. He defeats the minotaur by throwing him far away from the maze by grabbing his horns. They reach a sort of shrine, and find a small stone with a red engraving. dissapointed, they take and leave. 87 throws the stone at a trash compactor. Later afternoon, the minotaur is saw getting up, only to have a large hand grab it's head with claws, and after a few seconds, the minotaur falls down. A being appears in a city where there is a lot of screaming, and bodies. There is a news report on TV, and Ed alerts Gerardo and 87. They go to investigate, where they see Heberu, the god of death. They hear Heberu say that he is angered at the gods for sealing him away for so long, and threatens to destroy the universe once he saps out all the life force first. Gerardo then jumps out at Heberu and attempts to attack him, but fails as Heberu hears him as swats him away. 87 and Ed jumps out now that they have been spotted. They begin to do battle, however Heberu easily defeats them all, even with Gerardo's new form, which manages to annoy him. Despite this, they continue to fight him, until Heberu grabs 87 with his claws and starts to sap his life force. Ed shoots a laser at him, catching him off guard. They attempt to escape, however Heberu runs at them. A yellow bubble appears around the trio and bounces Heberu off, and the goddess Solaria appears. She explains that Heberu is the god of death whose job was to ensure mortals demise, however he started to become out of control so they sealed him away. After being resurrected, he became much weaker, and is no longer in his "pure" form, which is what he is trying to obtain. She gives them extra energy, entrusting them to defeat Heberu and dissapears. They battle again, and Heberu starts to become weaker throughout the battle. In a fit of rage, he ends up going towards Ed and beats him near to death. Gerardo sees this and flies towards Heberu, however he points his finger, which has a green aurora on it, and Gerardo immediately dies upon contact. Believing that both of them were dead, 87 became extremely angry, and a red energy surrounded him. Heberu became surprised by this, and 87 started putting up a fight. After a while, they were both near death, and 87 falls to the ground, out of this form, drained. Heberu was barely standing, however he picked 87 up with his claws and began sapping his life energy. But then Ed appeared, crawling on the ground, with the stone used to seal Heberu, and it was glowing red, as Heberu began to be sucked into the stone. Ed then fell down, unconscious. 87 and Ed had woken up the next day on the ground, seeing that Gerardo is dead. Solaria appears and taps her staff on the ground, reviving Gerardo. She then says that such a favor will not happen again, then dissapears. After that, 87 masters the form he had unlocked, and called it "Rage Kazumi" Participants 87 Ed Gerardo Heberu Solaria